Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity supply device that supplies a vehicle with power generated by a generator and/or the power of a battery, and the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In a vehicle for competition, a main switch that turns on and off the supply of power from a battery to various parts of the vehicle excluding a starter motor is omitted to reduce switch parts. In order to prevent a start of an engine when only a start switch is turned on, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-193703 discloses an invention that supplies the power of a battery to a starter motor via a starter magnet switch to start the engine when both of a switch turned on when a clutch lever is gripped (which switch will hereinafter be referred to as a clutch switch) and the start switch are turned on.
In FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-193703, when a clutch switch 61 is turned on and a start switch 41 connected in series with the clutch switch 61 is turned on, the direct-current power of a battery 64 starts to be supplied to an ignition control unit 67 and a starter magnet 62. Supplied with the battery power, the ignition control unit 67 closes the contact of a main relay 70 to supply the battery power to a general load 71. In addition, a contact of the starter magnet 62 supplied with the battery power is closed. Thus, a current flows from the battery 64 to a starter motor 63 to rotate the starter motor 63, so that the engine is started.
ECU-equipped vehicles that perform engine control by an electronic control unit (ECU) have recently spread. In the case of an ECU-equipped vehicle having a main switch, a fuel pump operates in such a manner as to be operatively associated with the turning on of the main switch to set a state in which a fuel can be supplied to an engine.
When the invention of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-193703 is applied to an ECU-equipped vehicle for competition which vehicle does not have a main switch, both of the clutch switch 61 and the start switch 41 are turned on, and thereafter the contact of the main relay 70 is closed by control of the ECU to supply the battery power to the load including a fuel pump. As a result, a delay occurs in starting fuel supply after the turning on of the start switch 41, and thus a delay occurs in starting the engine.